


“Come on, one game.”

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: Casual Sex, Developing Friendships, F/M, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:22:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24203590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Request: EZ/reader, where she’s badass and catches his eye but they banter back and forth till smut
Relationships: Ezekiel "EZ" Reyes/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	“Come on, one game.”

“Come on, one game.”

You rolled your eyes as Angel begged you, needing a partner for the game of pool they were about to start. It was Coco and EZ on the other team with Angel pleading to have you. You were one of the best. Not as good as Tranq or Creep, but you were up there. Relenting now that Angel was using puppy eyes, you hopped down from your stool and took the stick from his hand, placing your hand on his forehead and playfully pushing him away. You grabbed the cue and leaned down, Coco calling out to stop you.

“Nah, she can’t break.”

EZ looked over at Coco with a curious smile.

“Why not?”

“Because every time she breaks, she wins.”

EZ chuckled and shook his head.

“That’s impossible.”

He quieted down as Coco, Angel and you looked at him, though you wore a smirk. Shifting your eyes you looked at Coco who shook his head.

“Aww, come on. Let me show him.”

With a grunt, Coco agreed and took a seat, putting his cue up. He shrugged when EZ looked at him.

“I won’t get a chance to use it anyway.”

EZ looked back at you just as you broke, the crack audible through the clubhouse. You pocketed a solid and then started playing, EZ watching as you sank one after another. Angel pushed your arm as you stood back up after the fourth straight shot, whining.

“Yo, let me get one. I didn’t pick you so you could outshine me.”

With a quick laugh and roll of your eyes, you pushed him forward so he could shoot, almost scratching in the process. You took him by the elbow and pulled him back after that, resuming. Solid after solid went in and soon you started getting cocky, calling which pockets. On one shot, EZ leaned back arms folded as he spectated. No way were you going to get this one. You would have to jump two stripes that were practically on the edge of the pocket to get in the solid that you were eyeing. Yet there you were, scoping out the angles and then lining up your shot, sure enough jumping the two balls and putting yours in the pocket you had called.

You smiled then as all you had left was the eight ball, and everyone knew that wasn’t going to be any different.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

“You’re pretty good.”

You turned away from your drink to see EZ standing there. Offering him a smile, you patted the seat of the stool net to you. He sat down and you shrugged.

“Used to play with my cousins when I was younger. We would just hang out and bet on each other. I guess I learned the most.”

EZ nodded. He used to play with his dad and Angel sometimes when they would hang out anywhere that had a table. Not so much anymore, especially the last 8 years where he had been incarcerated.

“Do you play often or no?”

Your question brought his mind back to the current time and he nodded smiling.

“Yeah. With my dad and Angel. We would sometimes get lunch at this mom and pop shop that had one. Weird location, I know, but hey.”

The two of you continued to converse, finding out more and more about each other. He told you about growing up with Angel and the shenanigans that they would get into and you shared with him about yours. It was obvious that there was a connection between you two, clear chemistry. You didn’t know anything about his actual life or how important he was in relation to the MC but he was fine with that. Eight years without being able to have intimacy with a woman. He wasn’t going to miss the opportunity. You had been making small talk for close to an hour now and had gradually gotten closer and closer to each other until he decided to try his luck.

Leaning forward, he pressed his lips to the corner of your mouth, letting you move the rest of the way to press yours against his. The simple kiss progressed and progressed until you were making out at the bar. He turned more toward you as he felt your hand reach out and grip his thigh. Pulling back, he motioned out the door.

“Maybe we can sneak off somewhere.”

You nodded and thought back to the trailer out front. You were bound to have much more privacy there as opposed to trying to get lucky in the bed storage room. With a smile, you stood and took his hand letting him lead you out.

“We have to be quick or else they’ll come looking for me.”

You reluctantly agreed and made your way to the camper with him, EZ locking the door to at least provide just a little more privacy. The truth was, that door could be yanked open if someone tried hard enough. Both of you started revealing yourselves, EZ undoing his belt and pants, pulling down his zipper while you just took off your panties, hiking your dress up. Getting caught butt naked was the last thing on either of your lists.

He was quick then, taking a condom out of his kutte and sliding it on, his hands finding your hips. He slid into you slowly, both of you shuddering. It hadn’t been that long for you, but his size was definitely delivering a stretch. He, on the other hand, had only been with one other girl since he had gotten out and he was still trying to get used to the pleasure that came from the warmth of a woman. He stayed still for a handful of seconds, trying desperately not for this to finish before it even began. 

Feeling himself come down some, he began thrusting into you, trying to ignore the creaking of the kitchen counter as he rocked you on top of it. He ran his hand down your back gently, leaning do to kiss along your shoulder blades. Half because he wanted to, half to distract himself. Soon enough though he heard someone calling his name in the distance and cursed, both of you working against each other. His hips pushed into your thighs while you pushed back on him, both of you working in earnest to find your release before you were discovered.


End file.
